What a Baby
by DarkLordZafiel
Summary: Zafiel made Xellos angery so he desides to turn her into a baby unfortunately something went wrong. Read to find out


Me again I'm having writers block with "That Boy is Who?!" so I'm writing this instead. Xellos Fan girls do not read this, that goes for X/F, X/L and X/A fans too. You have been warned.  
What a Baby Ch.1. Xellos a baby!  
"Stop it."  
  
"Please stop picking on me."  
  
"Oh, come on Xellos can't you take a little joke." Spoke a little girl with multie color hair.  
  
'I'll show her a joke. 'Thought a young man with short purple hair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Z-chan!"  
  
"Zafiel!"  
  
"Where is that kid." Shouted a firery haired woman.  
  
"She's probbly annoying Xellos." Said a strange looking girl with braided hair. Then they herd a yell.  
  
"Incoming!." Out jumped the girl (known as Zafiel) with Xellos close behind.(Tsuki Ryuu: What'd I tell ya.)  
  
'Here's my chance.' Thought Xellos. A beam shot from his had meaning to hit Zafiel, who dodged and hit Gourry and Zelgaddess. And there stood toddler Gourry and toddler Zelgaddess.  
  
"Oops." Said Xellos  
  
"Ohh, how cute." Said Amila running to baby Zelgaddess. "Xellos what did you do now!" Yelled Frili.  
  
"Ah, Xellos.." Said Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
"What?" In a flash of light Gourry and Zelgaddess turned back to themselves and Xellos was turned into a baby.  
  
".you shouldn't play with people like that." Frili burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHA good one Tsuki!!!"  
  
"Yeah but one problem." Said Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
"What's that." Asked Amila.  
  
"I can't change him back."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" All shouted.  
  
"What do you mean you can't change him back," Shouted Lina "you just turned Gourry and Zelgaddess back!".  
  
"No I didn't, I just switched the spell from Gourry and Zelgaddess to Xellos."  
  
"What?" said Lina.  
  
"But Xellos casted the spell so he should be able to reverse it ." said Frili.  
  
'I all ready tried that.' Thought Xellos.  
  
"Well that's where we run into another problem, you see Xellos can't use magic in this form." Answered Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
"So who's going to take of him?" Asked Gourry.  
  
"I have someone in mind." Tsuki Ryuu looked over at Frili.  
  
"Ohh, no you don't I'm not taking care of that mosuku." Yelled Frili.  
  
"I know we'll sit in a circle and blind fold him and who ever he goes to will be the one to take care of him." Said Amila.  
  
'Oh no.' Thought Xellos. So they blind folded Xellos and got into a circle.  
  
"Ok Mr. Xellos we're ready." Said Amila. Xellos started to crawl, it wasn't till a little while later they found out he was going around in circles.  
  
"Well this is getting us nowhere." Complained Zelgaddess.  
  
"Oh brother." Said Zafiel.  
  
"Ok new strategy," Said Lina "we get six sticks of the same size and one shorter than the rest someone holds them and we all pick a stick by random and who ever gets the shortest stick takes care of Xellos. Ok."  
  
"K." Said all. So every one went to get a stick from lina. Not knowing that Xellos stole the shortest stick.  
  
"Wait I didn't get one." Said Amila.  
  
"But there's no more left." Said Lina.  
  
"Lina are you sure you got right amount of sticks?" asked Zelgaddess.  
  
"Of course I got the right amount!" yelled Lina.  
  
"So any way who got the shortest?" Asked Gourry. Nobody answered.  
  
"Oh this is ridiculous, you mean nobody got the shortest." Said Zafiel.  
  
"Why don't we do Rock, Paper, Scissors." Said Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
"Who ever louses first gets to take care of Xellos. Ok." Said Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors."  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors."  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors." In the third round everyone got Scissors, except for Zafiel who got Paper.  
  
"Why do I have take of him." Complained Zafiel.  
  
"Because its your lucky day." Answered Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
"Hello I'm a kid."  
  
"What your fifteen now aren't you."  
  
"Lets just go to an inn.". She picked up Xellos and they all started walking. Along the way Xellos grabbed one of Zafiel's breasts and was greeted with a clonk on the head.  
  
"Why did you do that Miss. Zafiel he's only a child?" said Amila.  
  
"Even children have sick minds." She replied. And as walked on Zafiel knew they had a long way to go.  
Tsuki Ryuu: I wanted Xellos.  
  
Zafiel: You should have lost on purpose then.  
  
Zafiel: What did ya think so far? I hoped you liked it the next chapter might be a little harder to write. Oh and incase your wondering why I'm older in this fanfic is because this takes places after a few other fanfics. Stay toned. 


End file.
